ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
An Errand! The Professor's Price
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Die reimende Seite des Bösen Ripe starfruit Peach coral key 500 experience points | items = Orb of Batons Orb of Cups Orb of Coins and/or Orb of Swords (See below) 5,000 Gil | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Curses! A Horrifically Harrowing Hex | next = Shock! Arrant Abuse of Authority | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Obtain one or more of the Orb of Batons, Orb of Cups, Orb of Coins, and Orb of Swords Key Item from Cardians in the Outer Horutoto Ruins. **Any level, non-event Cardians can drop the Key Item that matches it's name. **Dahlia Tower at (F-11) in West Sarutabaruta is filled with every kind of Cardian. **Every alliance member currently in the zone will receive the Key Item if it drops. **Cardians that have a higher number are more likely to drop the Key Item. **Only one of the orbs is required to start the fight, but the more orbs obtained reduces the number of Cardians you must fight. ** As of the March 2010 update, you can now purchase the orb key items from Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno instead of farming them if you have already beaten A Moogle Kupo d'Etat *Each orb in the player's possession allows the party to deal one type of damage: **Orb of Cups: Piercing-damage unlocked. **Orb of Coins: Magic-damage unlocked. **Orb of Batons: Blunt-damage unlocked. **Orb of Swords: Slashing-damage unlocked. *Each party member who wishes to receive credit for the fight needs at least one of the Key Items. However, the Custom Cardians' number and resistances are determined by the Key Items of the player who initiates the fight has collected. **Even if other members in the party have collected a Key Item, if the player who initiates the fight does not have it, the Custom Cardians will be immune to that damage type. *Head into Outer Horutoto Ruins from (H-3) in East Sarutabaruta. *There is a ??? located on an Ancient Magical Gizmo directly opposite the entrance, examining it will give you the option to start the fight. Be warned that Confrontation status causes pets to DESPAWN when you activate the battle. *After all the Cardians are defeated, you automatically obtain a Ripe starfruit and a Peach coral key. *Return to Shantotto, who asks you to meet her in Jeuno and demands 5000 gil for her services. **You must eventually pay her to progress. If you decline paying her, you receive an alternate cutscene, but you must change areas and speak to her again in order to continue with the mission. *Return to the Inconspicuous Door for a cutscene. Fight *Clicking the ??? will place Level Restriction and Confrontation status effects upon the party and will spawn the Custom Cardians. They must all be defeated to win. *The battle is not capped and buffs are not lost once the battle starts. *Custom Cardians are True Hearing, making a "Sneak-pull" impossible. *Confrontation status dismisses pets, including Avatars and Automatons. Dragoon Wyverns are unaffected. *The number of Cardians is dependent upon the number of Key Items the player who initiates the battle has collected. By default, there are 20, and for each additional orb, the number of Cardians is reduced by 5 for a minimum of 5 with all 4 orbs collected. *As noted above, the player who initiates the battle sets the Cardians' resistances for the rest of the party, regardless of which orbs other party members have collected. *Enfeebling magic effects, including all forms of Sleep, still function as usual even if the player has not received the Orb of Coins. The initial damage from Damage Over Time spells does not process, but the damage-per-tick does. *Custom Cardians can be Aspired for MP. *A party member without any orbs, or who does not have access to the expansion, can still participate in the same way as any other party member can. *All party members lose all Key Items upon initiating the battle. Players wishing to receive credit must have had at least one Key Item prior to initiating the fight. *If you stray too far from the battle-field, the fight is forfeit and you must reobtain your orbs. * . Repeating *The fight can be repeated once per Earth day (after Japanese Midnight). *The Key Items may be collected again at any time. You do not need to examine the ???, use your Peach coral key, or wait until after Japanese Midnight before hunting the Key Items again. *Repeating the fight yields 500 EXP and the Peach coral key.